Your Death is My Happiness
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Rasa sakit yang membuatku ingin membalasnya dengan perlakuan yang sama, bahkan lebih. Kematianmu adalah kebahagiaannku. . . warning : lemon cukup berat.
1. Prolog

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY ****YUDOKUNA AKAI HANA**

**YOUR DEATH IS MY HAPPINESS  
**

**Disclaimer Character : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character Utama : Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki  
**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Tragedy, Mystery, Crime,  
**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typo(s)****, dan untuk fans Naruhina, saya sarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membacanya.  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

_Tokyo Daily News_, 4 September, halaman dua:

* * *

**Pemuda berusia 24 tahun meninggal tepat pada hari sebelum pelaksanaan pernikahaanya. Ia terjun dari gedung bertingkat.**

Seorang pemuda tewas setelah terjun dari atap blok apartemen Palace Okura yang bertingkat enam di Miyoshi, Tokyo, pada pukul 15.10 kemarin. Menurut pihak kepolisian subdistrik Ayase, lelaki itu bernama Kiba Inuzuka, penghuni apartemen tersebut. Kiba terlihat memanjat pagar pembatas setinggi 1,5 meter di atap dan melompat dari ketinggian 15 meter, ke jalanan di bawahnya. rencananya, Kiba akan menikah keesokan harinya. Dia tidak meninggalkan pesan bunuh diri, dan sampai sekarang polisi masih menyelidiki motifnya.

* * *

Dari tabloid malam _Arrow_, 7 oktober:

* * *

Di stasiun Takadanobaba Tokyo hari ini pukul 14.45, seorang pemuda melompat dari peron ke jalur kereta ekpres terbatas Tozai Line yang akan menuju Nakano, dan dia dinyatakan tewas seketika di tempat kejadian. Pria itu telah diidentifikasi bernama sai (23), seorang pegawai perusahaan yang terletak di Co-op Kawaguchi di Sengoku, kota K-, prefektur Saitama. Seorang wanita yang sedang menunggu kereta menyadari tindak tanduk Sai yang aneh dan telah mencoba mencegahnya, tetapi dia terlambat. Tak ada pesan bunuh diri, tetapi untuk sementara ini polisi menganggapnya sebagai kasus bunuh diri.

* * *

Kau tidak pernah mengetahui kejadian sebenarnya dari suatu peristiwa atau kecelakaan yang di muat dalam harian koran ataupun majalah. Begitu pula kau tidak akan memahami bagaimana _shock_ yang di alami orang-orang yang tepat melihat peristiwa itu terjadi. Kau tahu semua yang terjadi dari media tertulis tersebut, tapi kau tidak dapat menerka apa yang tertinggal setelah itu.

Kau tidak tahu saat Kiba Inuzuka melompat dari atap, seorang perempuan dari apartemen di depan kejadian perkara yang sedang mengangin-anginkan _futon_nya. Dia melihat Kiba menoleh kebelakang seperti sedang di kejar oleh sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang dan ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat Kiba menaiki pagar pembatas dengan panik, lalu terjatuh.

Kau juga tidak tahu saat beberapa anggota kepolisian tengah sibuk untuk meraup beberapa bagian otak Kiba yang berceceran di jalan dan memasukannya ke dalam kantong plastik. Pengurus gedung yang keluar lalu menyemprotkan sisa-sisa darah dengan air lalu menaburi garam agar tidak ada kejadian yang serupa. Kau juga tidak tahu bahwa sebelum kematiannya, Kiba menerima telepon entah dari siapa.

Kau juga tidak tahu saat seorang istri dari pengusaha terkenal mencoba mencegah perbuatan yang di lakukan oleh Sai. Pada saat itu, wanita tersebut sedang memikirkan untuk cepat pulang ke rumah ibunya karena mendadak sakit. Lalu Sai berjalan melewatinya dan sering pemuda itu menoleh kebelakang seakan ia sedang di ikuti oleh seseorang. Itulah yang di lakukan Sai saat kakinya terperosok ke pinggiran peron.

Seandainya Sai meresleting jaketnya dengan benar, mungkin saja pemuda itu akan selamat karena wanita yang akan menolongnya telah memegang jaketnya dan bersiap untuk menarik pemuda itu. Namun sayang, itu memang sudah menjadi takdir Sai. Kau tidak tahu bahwa sebelumnya, Sai bertemu dengan seorang teman di masa-masa kuliahnya.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk membersihkan lokasi kejadian dari sisa-sisa tubuh Sai yang berceceran ke segala arah. Mereka belum menemukan kepalanya sampai akhirnya kereta tersebut di mundurkan kembali dan kepala Sai terjatuh lembek ke rel. Kau tidak tahu bahwa mata Sai, keduanya terbuka dengan muram.

Semua detail ini tetap terkubur di antara baris-baris yang tercetak.

* * *

Pada sebuah malam yang sama. Di langit yang sama pula, segaris senyuman terukir dari seorang gadis berparas cantik. Ia sedang sibuk memotong beberapa berita untuk ia tempelkan pada sebuah buku. Tentang kematian kedua orang pemuda yang tentu saja ia kenal.

Kiba Inuzuka dan Sai. .

Ia lalu memandangi sebuah foto yang tertata rapih pada sebuah frame miliknya. Seorang pria tampan dengan mata onyx yang unik, sedang tersenyum hangat sembari memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapih. Di suatu tempat, sebuah jam berdentang dua belas kali pertanda tengah malam.

Gadis itu menutup buku kliping tadi sembari bergumam, _kini giliranmu Naruto Uzumaki. . ._

* * *

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari salah satu Novel berjudul The Devil's Wishper karya Miyuki Miyabe. Pada awal dan akhir cerita hampir mirip namun untuk konfliknya sangat berbeda. . .


	2. Perkenalan

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY ****YUDOKUNA AKAI HANA**

**YOUR DEATH IS MY HAPINESS**

**Disclaimer Character : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character Utama : Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki  
**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Tragedy, Mystery, Crime,  
**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typo(s)****, dan untuk fans Naruhina, saya sarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membacanya.  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1  
**

**PERKENALAN**

"Ah Hinata!" terdengar suara desahan dari sebuah kamar kost wanita. Tempat kost dengan beberapa rak buku yang tersusun rapih dan sebuah laptop yang masih menyala. Tempat kost wanita dengan warna cat ungu muda. Di atas tempat tidur sedang terjadi pergumulan hebat antar dua insan yang berbeda. Suara-suara desahan nikmat terdengar jelas di seluruh ujung ruang. Mereka berdua sedang asik melakukan penyatuan dua tubuh. Hinata, wanita yang terdengar dalam desahan seorang pria tadi sedang berusaha keras untuk menahan nyeri sekaligus nikmat yang ia terima dari perbuatan tersebut.

"Ah Naruto, Hentikan!" pinta gadis itu pada kekasihnya, Naruto. Namun pemuda berambut pirang dengan model blonde itu tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus memacu pergerakan pinggulnya agar penis miliknya bisa masuk lebih dalam pada miss "v" milik Hinata. Tubuh gadis itu ikut berguncang karena hentakan dari penis Naruto yang membuat dadanya bergerak naik turun. Tentu saja tangan Naruto tidak lekas diam dan ia meremas payudara itu dengan cukup kasar. Hinata menjerit namun terhenti ketika naruto kembali memberikan ciuman panas padanya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu namun tak ada yang berubah juga. Dan pada akhirnya, Naruto lebih mempercepat gerakannya. Pemuda itu merasa penisnya berdentum ingin mengeluarkan suatu cairan miliknya. Dan croottt. . Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya itu tepat saat Naruto menarik penisnya keluar dari vagina Hinata. Mereka berdua sama-sama sibuk memperebutkan oksigen dari ruang kost tersebut. Naruto lalu membantingkan tubuhnya di samping Hinata. Masih dengan nafas yang terengah-engah pemuda itu memeluk tubuh polos kekasihnya. Hinata yang masih terkaget dengan perbuatan yang barusan ia lakukan bersama Naruto tak memberikan respon apapun. Suara yang terdengar hanyalah tarikan nafasnya yang masih kacau. Selangkangannya terasa nyeri dan ngilu. Hinata melirik ke arah vaginanya. Ia melihat ceceran darah dan tentu saja sperma Naruto yang menggumpal menjadi satu. Gadis itu akhirnya menarik selimbut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya. Tak terasa air mata mengalir begitu saja dari pemilik mata amesty itu.

"Arigatou, Hinata!" lirih pemuda itu sembari memeluk tubuh wanita miliknya lebih erat. Akhirnya, Naruto memiliki kekasihnya secara utuh walau mereka berdua belum menikah.

Naruto dan Hinata terdaftar menjadi mahasiswa di salah satu perguruan tinggi terkemuka di Jepang. Hinata masih tingkat dua dan Naruto sudah tingkat tiga. Mereka berdua dulunya adalah dua sahabat sejak masih kecil. Namun persahabatan itu terganti ketika Naruto diam-diam menaruh harap pada Hinata dan kemudian menyatakannya. Hinata sebenarnya tidak ada perasaan apapun pada Naruto. Namun, karena gadis itu tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya kecewa, Hinata memutuskan untuk menerima Naruto menjadi kekasihnya. Mereka menjalin cinta pada saat tahun pertama Hinata memasuki masa kuliahnya. Karena berkuliah di universitas yang sama, pertemuan mereka begitu teratur walaupun dengan jurusan yang berbeda. Naruto adalah mahasiswa jurusan Olahraga, dan Hinata adalah mahasiswa jurusan Psikologi. Orang-orang sering bilang bahwa mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Naruto dengan ketampanannya dan juga mata birunya yang mampu menghipnotis semua wanita yang melihatnya. Apalagi di tambah dengan Naruto yang terkenal karena dia adalah salah satu atlet karate yang selalu mewakili universitasnya dan selalu memenangi berbagai kejuaraan. Dan Hinata dengan mata amestynya yang lembut dan kulit putih mulus yang membuat semua pria terkagum jika melihat gadis itu lewat. Bukan karena fisik saja yang menjadikan Hinata di sukai, namun karena sifat ramah dan anggunnya membuat siapa saja senang berada di dekatnya. Hubungan yang cukup lama ternyata membuat Naruto semakin berani berbuat sesukanya pada Hinata. Dari mulai mencium pipi putih gadis itu dan sampai melakukan hubungan sex yang seharusnya tidak mereka lakukan.

"Kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan Naruto?" tanya gadis itu sambil menatap kekasihnya. Naruto hanya memperlihatkan senyuman tipis dan menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan. Hinata lalu membalas pelukan kekasihnya. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah atas apa yang barusan ia lakukan. Hinata tidak melakukannya atas nama cinta. Ia merasa hampa dengan perbuatan nista tersebut. Sedangkan Naruto? Ia tentu saja melakukannya karena cinta, mungkin saja. Tapi tetap nafsu mengalahkan segalanya.

Begitulah awal dari perbuatan dosa dari pasangan tersebut. Dosa yang akan terus dan terus mereka lakukan atas nama cinta. Padahal sesungguhnya yang mereka berdua lakukan adalah nafsu belaka. Naruto lebih intens mengajak Hinata untuk bertemu dengannya dan melakukan perbuatan dosa tersebut. Hinata berkali-kali menghindar namun tetap saja ia kalah. Mereka selalu melakukannya di tempat kost milik Naruto, ataupun di tempat kost milik Hinata. Naruto menikmati kebiasaan barunya tersebut namun bagi Hinata itu adalah sebuah penghinaan karena jalinan cinta mereka belum benar-benar terikat. Fikiran Hinata tengah di sibukan dengan beberapa pilihan yang sulit. Ia ingin menghentikan semuanya dengan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto namun perkataan Naruto selalu mengusik hidupnya.

"Kalau kau berani pergi dariku, kau akan menyesal. Tidak akan ada yang mau dengan wanita yang sudah tidak perawan. Jadi, kau harus tetap menjadi milikku!" kata Naruto saat mereka berdua sedang bertengkar hebat karena suatu alasan, ada yang berani mendekati gadis tercintanya dan Naruto tidak terima. Bukannya marah pada lelaki tersebut namun Naruto lebih memilih marah pada kekasihnya karena Hinata menurutnya meladeni lelaki itu. Hinata menangis dan ia mulai merasa tertekan dengan dengan semua perbuatan Naruto. Ia juga mulai ketakutan akan ancaman yang Naruto berikan bila ia berani membangkang keinginan seorang Uzumaki. Ia muak dengan pemuda yang ada di hadapannya. Namun ia tak berdaya, seperti seekor burung yang terluka dan terkurung dalam sangkar yang terlalu sempit.

* * *

"Hinata, kau tida apa-apa kan? Kau terlihat muram." tanya salah seorang sahabat Hinata, Sakura. Gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu dengan warna pink mendekatkan dirinya pada kursi Hinata. Mata emerald itu terus memandangi gadis berambut indigo dengan poni yang menutupi dahinya. Hinata mendongkak mendengar namanya di panggil Sakura lalu ia tersenyum simpul.

"A-ku tidak apa-apa Sakura. Sungguh!" jawab Hinata sebiasa mungkin. Namun ia sendiri menyadari bahwa perkataannya membuat Sakura semakin curiga. Sakura terus memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya itu. Ia melihat ada beberapa kissmark di leher Hinata. Hinata yang menyadari pandangan Sakura langsung menutupi lehernya dengan rambut panjang miliknya.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia merasa Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu pada dirinya. Sakura sungguh ingin bertanya lebih jauh namun Sakura tentu saja tidak ada hak untuk mengusik kehidupan pribadi orang lain. Semenjak satu bulan kebelakangan ini, Sakura yang selalu memperhatikan Hinata merasa gadis berambut indigo dengan mata amesty itu mengalami perubahan sikap yang cukup drastis. Hinata sering terlihat gugup dan ia sama sekai tidak ingin dekat dengan lelaki. Ia sangat menjaga jarak dirinya dengan para kaum adam. Bahkan terhadap dosennya sendiri ia pun begitu. Sakura juga menyadari bahwa ia sudah jarang sekali sekedar berbelanja dengan Hinata, ataupun nongkrong di cafe favorit mereka. Hinata selalu beralasan ada janji dengan kekasihnya. Bahkan ketika Sakura ingin mengunjungi tempat kost hinata yang tidak terlalu jauh dengan tempat kost miliknya, Hinata mati-matian berkata bahwa ia akan pergi dan kembali ke tempat kostnya pada malam hari. Tentu saja Sakura semakin curiga tapi ia tak berani menduga-duga pada sahabat baiknya itu.

Saat Sakura masih sibuk dengan pikirannya, pintu kelas mereka terbuka. Ternyata semua mahasiswa yang ada di kelas tersebut sedang menunggu dosen mata kuliah mereka. Namun yang mereka lihat bukanlah sosok dosen yang seperti biasanya. Semua mata memandang kagum pada sosok yang mereka tidak kenal. Pria itu langsung masuk dengan membawa beberapa buku. Yang terdeskripsikan dalam pikiran Hinata saat itu, lelaki yang terlihat mungkin usianya tidak jauh dari Hinata memiliki mata onyx dengan rambut berwarna hitam yang membingkai wajahnya dan menggantung hingga ke dekat pipi. Dan sisa rambutnya di ikat kuda ke belakang. Mengingatkan Hinata pada salah seorang sahabat kekasihnya, Sasuke. Namun, jika di bandingkan dengan Sasuke, rambut pria itu terlihat kusam dan agak pudar. dan juga aliran rambut pria itu lebih halus, mungkin perbedaannya hanya goresan garis di bawah matanya yang membuat pria itu berbeda dengan Sasuke.

"I-Itachi Nii-san!" lirih Sakura yang melihat sosok pria itu. Hinata menoleh pada Sakura yang sepertinya sudah mengenali pria yang sedang berdiri mematung sambil terlihat mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Kau mengenalinya?" tanya Hinata. Lalu ia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria itu. Memakai kemeja putih dan celana katun. _Mungkinkah ia adalah dosen pengganti?_ batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Dia kakak Sasuke, kekasihku. Tapi kenapa ia bisa di sini?" tanya Sakura entah pada siapa karena Hinata sendiri tidak tahu. Ah ya Hinata lupa, Sasuke memang kekasih sahabatnya ini. Mereka berdua baru jadian tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi ternyata Sakura sudah masuk cukup dalam untuk mengenal keluarga kekasihnya itu.

Pria itu lalu berjalan dan ia kini telah berada di tengah kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya termasuk Hinata.

"Selamat pagi!" sapa pria itu ramah. Ia memperlihatkan senyumannya. Ternyata praduga Hinata dan yang lainnya salah. Mereka mengira bahwa pria itu akan bersikap dingin sesuai dengan raut wajahnya yang seperti itu.

"Selamat pagi!" jawab mereka kompak.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Itachi Uchiha. Saya akan menggantikan Kakashi-Danna yang sedang jatuh sakit. Saya akan menggantikannya sampai akhir semester ini. Saya juga mengajar mata kuliah Psikologi Sosial II jadi kalian akan bertemu kalian dua kali dalam seminggu. Mohon kerja samanya!" kata pria itu mengenalkan diri sembari ia membungkukan badannya. Semua mengangguk pertanda mengerti dan ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan yang aneh-aneh tentang dosen baru mereka. "Ada yang ingin di tanyakan?" lanjutnya sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangan.

Terlihat ada beberapa mahasiswa yang mengancungkan tangan kanannya. Itachi lalu memilih seorang lelaki dengan penampilan ysang terkesan msiterius. Memakai jaket lengkap dengan tudungnya dan juga memakai kacamata hitam. Itachi mempersilahkannya.

"Apa sensei baru pertama kali mengajar? Karena saya tidak pernah melihat sensei sebelumnya!" tanya Shino tanpa memperlihatkan ekpresi apapun. Itachi masih dengan senyumannya dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ya saya baru pertama kali mengajar. Saya baru selesai menamatkan S2 dan langsung di tawari untuk menjadi tenaga kerja di universitas ini. Ada lagi yang ingin bertanya?" kembali ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Kini jumlah penanya semakin sedikit. Itachi lalu mempersilahkan seorang mahasiswi dengan rambut merah menyala dan memakai kacamata.

"Apa sensei kakaknya Sasuke? Mahasiswa jurusan olahraga itu? Kalian mirip sekali!" tanya Karin yang di barengi dengan beberapa anggukan dari mahasiswi lainnya. Tentu saja siapa yang tidak mengenal Sasuke? Cowok keren yang tergabung dengan tim basket universitas mereka. Karin begitu tergila pada Sasuke namun ia merasa patah hati ketika temannya, Sakura malah yang mendapat cinta dari pemuda impiannya. Tapi, sepertinya Karin mendapat pujaan hatinya yang baru. _Tak dapat adiknya, kakaknya pun jadi_, batin Karin dalam hati.

Itachi hanya menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak terasa gatal. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya begitu populer sampai-sampai mereka menduga bahwa ia adalah kakaknya Sasuke. Dan itu memang benar adanya.

"Ya aku memang kakaknya Sasuke, ada pertanyaan lainnya?" kini suasana menjadi hening. Ada beberapa mahasiswi yang sibuk berbisik-bisik dengan temannya sambil melirik sebentar pada Itachi. sedangkan Hinata, kembali sibuk untuk menuliskan beberapa cerita pendek yang ia tulis dalam bukunya. Itachi yang merasa sudah cukup untuk perkenalannya kembali memecah kesunyian.

"Baiklah jika tidak ada yang di tanyakan lagi, kita langsung ke materi!" katanya langsung berjalan kembali ke meja dosen. Dan ia mulai menjelaskan beberapa materi pada mahasiswa.

.

.

Akhirnya jam kuliah berakhir. Itachi mengakhiri penjelasannya dan membereskan beberapa bukunya. Mahasiswa yang sedari sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar, langsung bergegas untuk saling mendahului.

"Sebentar, mana yang namanya Hinata?" tanyanya sambil kembali mengedarkan pandangan. Semua yang mendengar terdiam lalu menunjuk seorang gadis yang masih sibuk dengan tulisannya. Sakura lalu menyikut tangan Hinata dan gadis itu menoleh pada Sakura seperti ingin mengatakan -ada apa Sakura?- namun sebelum ia menanyakan hal demikian Sakura langsung menyelanya.

"Itu sensei memanggilmu, baka!" uh Sakura sungguh kesal dengan sahabatnya itu. Sedari tadi sensei menjelaskan, Hinata sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dan ia malah sibuk menulis cerpennya. Hinata yang mengerti langsung mengangguk. Situasi kelas kembali ramai dan tak lama itu mendadak sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih berada di dalam kelas termasuk Karin yang terlihat sebal saat Itachi malah memanggil nama Hinata, bukan dirinya. Hinata lalu berjalan menuju senseinya yang masih duduk di meja dosen. Hinata kini telah ada di hadapan Itachi dan seperti biasa, gadis itu menunduk tidak ingin menatap mata onyx milik Itachi.

"Tolong bawakan semua bukuku!" perintah pria itu dingin sembari melangkah pergi. Mata Hinata membulat saat sensei barunya itu sudah menyuruhnya demikian. Dengan ogah, Hinata memungut tiga buku yang sangat tebal itu dan membawanya. Ia sedikit berlari agar tidak terlalu jauh dengan senseinya. Sepanjang ia melangkah, Hinata terus menggerutu. Pemikiran baiknya pada senseinya langsung terhapus ketika ia di perlakukan seperti ini. Mereka berdua telah berdiri di depan lift dosen. Ruang dosen Itachi ada di bawah berada tepat di samping ruang dosen Kakashi. Pintu lift dosen terbuka dan Itachi masuk mendahului Hinata. Hinata mengikuti senseinya dan pintu lifft itu kembali tertutup. Itachi menoleh pada Hinata. Gadis itu masih menunduk dan ia memberi jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Itachi. Setelah sampai di lantai paling bawah, Itachi berjalan kembali mendahului dan Hinata mengikuti sambil membawa buku-buku tersebut. Saking tebalnya, kini yang terlihat hanya kepala gadis itu. Dengan hati-hati, Hinata menuruni beberapa anak tangga dan akhirnya mereka sampai di ruang dosen Itachi. Pria itu membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Simpan buku itu di atas meja ini!" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk sebuah meja. Hinata lalu menyimpannya dan ia melihat Itachi meminum segelas air yang ia dapatkan dari sebuah dispenser. Hinata meneguk ludah. Ia sangat kehausan. Itachi lalu meletakan gelas itu dan ia duduk di kursi miliknya. Hinata memandangi ruangan tersebut. Tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu sempit. bercat warna cream seperti ruang dosen lainnya. Ada seperangkat komputer di meja tersebut dan beberapa buku tebal. Dan juga di ruang tersebut ada satu buah dispenser yang barusan Itachi sensei mengambil air minum. Hinata juga melihat ada beberapa foto senseinya yang sedang bercengkrama dengan sahabat kekasihnya yaitu Sasuke. Ternyata memang benar bahwa senseinya adalah kakak dari Sasuke.

"Kakashi-Danna merekomendasikan dirimu untuk menjadi asistenku. Menurutnya, kau cekatan dan pintar. Apa kau mau?" tanya Itachi sambil menatap tajam pada Hinata. Kedua tangannya di kepalkan di atas meja sehingga bibirnya tertutup. Tatapan itu membuat Hinata berkeringat. Entah kenapa rasa ketakutan itu kembali menghinggapinya.

Hinata lalu mengangguk pelan. Kesempatan menjadi seorang asisten dosen tidak mungkin ia tolak. tapi tetap Hinata harus menjaga jarak dengan senseinya itu.

Itachi tersenyum tapi masih terhalang dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku telah melihat jadwal kelasmu. Besok kau ada kuliah jam 9 dan aku ada jadwal mengajar di jurusan olahraga jam 7 pagi. Kau harus ada di sini sebelum jam tujuh. Kau mengerti?" tanya Itachi kembali masih dengan menatap gadis itu. Hinata yang merasa risih ingin cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Ya aku mengerti sensei, apa aku boleh keluar sekarang? Aku sudah lapar!" kata Hinata dengan polos. Namun Itachi hanya tertawa kecil. Hinata menoleh karena ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu dan tatapan mereka berdua bertemu. Hinata tak membiarkan itu terjadi terlalu lama dan ia segera menundukan kepalanya. Ada rasa yang berbeda saat ia benar-benar menatap mata onyx Itachi saat ini, dan Hinata langsung menghapus pikiran-pikiran anehnya yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya.

Itachi menghela nafas dan ia memalingkan wajahnya. Pria itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sembarang arah. Jantungnya terasa berdegup cepat tidak seperti biasa. Kakashi benar, gadis yang ada di depannya memang terasa berbeda.

"Baik, silahkan!" jawab Itachi singkat. Gadis itu langsung berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang tersebut. Itachi melirik sebentar sebelum tubuh gadis itu benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya.


	3. Menyakitkan

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY ****YUDOKUNA AKAI HANA**

**YOUR DEATH IS MY HAPPINESS  
**

**Disclaimer Character : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Character Utama : Hinata Hyuuga, Itachi Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki  
**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt, Tragedy, Mystery, Crime,  
**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typo(s)****, dan untuk fans Naruhina, saya sarankan untuk tidak melanjutkan membacanya.  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

**MENYAKITKAN**

* * *

Setelah keluar dari ruang tersebut, Hinata bergegas untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Namun, ia sudah melihat Sakura yang berdiri mematung di dekat papan pengumuman.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil menghampiri Hinata. Ia melihat wajah Hinata memerah. Gadis berambut indigo itu tertunduk.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita ke kantin. aku sudah lapar!" jawab Hinata yang sudah kembali seperti biasa. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mereka berdua menuju kantin yang berada di dekat gedung kesenian. Hinata akhirnya bercerita tentang dirinya yang di jadikan asisten oleh dosen pria yang tadi.

"Benarkah? Wah kau beruntung sekali!" sahut Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Hinata. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul. Tak lama kemudian, datanglah Naruto dan Sasuke. Mereka langsung menghampiri mereka. Hinata kaget dan ia tak melanjutkan makannya. Sakura kembali merasa aneh dengan perubahan kembali sikap Hinata.

"Konnichiwa!" sapa Naruto hangat pada Hinata dan Sakura. Sakura dan Hinata menjawabnya berbarengan tapi Hinata kembali menundukan kepalanya. Sakura lalu berantusias untuk menceritakan hal-hal yang sudah terjadi di kelasnya.

"Sasuke, kau tahu, Itachi Nii-san menjadi dosen baruku. Ia menggantikan Kakashi-sensei." kata Sakura dengan bersemangat. Sasuke yang tentu saja sudah mengetahuinya hanya diam.

"Sakura, tentu saja Sasuke sudah tahu. Ah bagaimana kau ini!" Naruto menimpali Sakura yang membuat gadis berambut pink sebahu itu cemberut. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kekasihnya dengan ekpresi lucu menurutnya. Hinata masih diam.

"Dan oh ya, Hinata akan menjadi asisten Itachi-Niisan. Wah kau memang sangat beruntung Hinata. baru tingkat dua tapi sudah menjadi asisten dosen!" ujar Sakura lagi dan tiba-tiba raut wajah Naruto, Sasuke, dan Hinata berubah. Sakura terbengong dengan mereka bertiga. Dengan cepat-cepat, Sasuke langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Sakura, antar aku ke perpustakaan, aku mau pinjam buku!" kata Sasuke langsung menarik tangan Sakura dan Sakura yang masih tidak mengerti hanya mengikuti saja. Sasuke membayar makanan Sakura dan mereka berdua langsung menghilang. Jantung Hinata tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. ia tidak berani menatap Naruto yang sepertinya akan marah besar padanya.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" tanya Naruto dengan menatap tajam pada Hinata.

"Itu hakku!" jawab Hinata singkat dan membuat Naruto menaikkan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau mau membangkangku?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan nada suara di naikkan. Hinata mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan

"Brakkk"

"Apa hakmu mengatur segala kehidupanku hah?" Hinata menggebrak meja itu dan membuat semua orang menoleh pada mereka berdua. Entah darimana keberanian itu datang namun ia sungguh tidak kuat dengan sikap otoriter Naruto. Naruto cukup kaget dengan kemarahan kekasihnya. Namun, ia tetap bersikap seperti biasa.

"Kau milikku. Dan kau harus mengikuti apa ke inginanku!" jawab Naruto dengan membalas tatapan Hinata. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan kembali kemarahan yang telah mencapai ubun-ubun di kepalanya. "Awas saja kau berani dekat-dekat dengan dosen barumu itu, Ku pastikan aku akan membunuhnya." kata Naruto sambil mengambil satu sendok makanan Hinata sembari menyeringgai. Dan pemuda berambut blonde itu pergi begitu saja. Hinata tak kuasa untuk menahan air matanya. Ia lalu menyimpan beberapa lembar uang dan pergi dari kantin tersebut dengan berlari. Ia tak ingin ada seorangpun yang melihat ia menangis dengan menyedihkan seperti ini.

Saat ia akan melewati lobi depan, tak sengaja Hinata menabrak seseorang tapi malah tubuh Hinata yang terhempas. Tubuh gadis itu di tangkap oleh sepasang tangan sebelum menyentuh dinginnya lantai. Hinata kaget ternyata ia menabrak Itachi-sensei. Sempat terpaku sesaat dan akhirnya Itachi membangunkan tubuh Hinata. Mereka berdua menjadi objek penglihatan semua mata yang berada di lobi depan tersebut.

"Kau harus berhati-hati!" jawab Itachi dingin dan ia meninggalkan begitu saja Hinata. Semuanya kaget dengan sikap Itachi yang begitu dingin dan mereka tak memberikan komentar apapun. Hinata kembali berlari menghindari pandangan semua orang yang menurutnya aneh.

Itachi mencoba untuk mengatur detak jantungnya yang bekerja di luar normal. Pria itu kini sedang berjalan menuju sebuah perpustakaan. Adegan barusan terus berputar di fikirannya. Wajah Hinata yang begitu dekat dan ia dapat merasakan harumnya tubuh Hinata yang begitu menggodanya. Itachi cepat-cepat menghapus fikiran anehnya saat ia melihat adik tercintanya sedang mengobrol dengan seorang gadis. Itachi mengingat-ngingat, sepertinya gadis berambut sebahu dengan warna pink itu seperti mahasiswa yang tadi ada di kelas ajarnya. Itachi duduk di antara mahasiswa lain yang menutupi tubuhnya sehingga ia tidak terlihat oleh adiknya namun ia dapat mendengar percakapan mereka.

"Kau seharusnya tak mengatakan itu Sakura!" kata Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura mengernyitkan dahinya. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah? Aku tidak mengerti dengan kalian semua!" jawab Sakura menahan amarah. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas dan ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menutupi bibirnya.

"Naruto terlalu overprotektif pada Hinata, dia tidak suka jika ada pria lain yang mendekati Hinata!" jawab Sasuke yang membuat Sakura membulat matanya. _J__adi selama ini, __H__inata selalu menghindar dari semua pria itu hanya karena ia takut para pria itu mendapat perlakuan yang mungkin saja __N__aruto lakukan,_ pikir Sakura. Itachi yang mendengarnya juga kaget. Pantas saja Hinata terlihat seperti ketakutan saat ia dekat dengannya.

"Dan kau tahu, Naruto tidak akan memarahi atau memaki para lelaki itu, tapi ia akan memarahi Hinata karena menurutnya Hinata yang terlalu murahan!" kata murahan sengaja Sasuke pelankan. Sakura terdiam. Ia tidak percaya ternyata Hinata menanggung beban yang cukup berat. Itachi yang mendengar percakapan mereka mengangguk. Ia merasa prihatin dengan asisten barunya itu.

"Tapi Sasuke, aku tidak percaya Naruto seperti itu!" Sakura tertunduk. Ia mencoba membayangkan dirinya bila ia di posisi Hinata. Tidak bisa bergaul dengan bebas dan di hinggapi rasa ketakutan.

"Itu kenyataanya. Aku tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikap seperti itu. Aku hanya mendengarkan ceritanya dan tak berkomentar apa-apa!" Sasuke merubah posisi duduknya yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman sementara Sakura masih kaget dengan kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Giliran Sakura yang menghela nafasnya. Itachi masih sibuk dengan segala pemikirannya. Ia heran mengapa ada seorang pemuda yang bisa melakukan semena-mena terhadap pasangannya.

"Kau takan seperti itu kan Sasuke?" tanya Sakura dengan melirik kekasihnya. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis dan ia juga menoleh pada Sakura. Mata onyx dan emerald bertemu. Sakura langsung membuang muka. Ia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan detak jantungnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu. Asal kau menjaga kepercayaanku!" masih dengan senyum tipisnya namun bagi Sakura, senyuman itu seperti sebuah barang langka yang dapat membuatnya bahagia. Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Itachi yang mendengarnya sungguh ingin tertawa. Ia tak menyangka bila adiknya bisa super romantis seperti itu. Untung saja Itachi masih bisa menahan tawanya. Ia lalu bergegas pergi dari tempat itu. _S__ial, aku di kalahkan adikku sendiri, _batin Itachi dengan segaris senyuman di bibirnya.

Sasuke melihat seorang pria yang ia rasa mengenalnya. Kuciran itu. . . ah itu Itachi Nii-san. raut wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah.

"Itachi Nii-san!" kata Sasuke masih memperhatikan pria yang semakin jauh meninggalkan mereka. Sakura menoleh dan ia juga mengira bahwa itu adalah kakaknya Sasuke.

"Jangan-jangan ia mendengarkan pembicaraan kita!" kata Sasuke yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin. _A__h aku pasti akan di olok-olok oleh __N__ii__-__san. __S__ejak kapan __N__ii__-__san menjadi seorang penguntit seperti itu_, batin Sasuke mengomel.

"Ah dia mungkin hanya lewat saja Sasuke!" kata Sakura yang tidak kalah terkejutnya.

"Semoga saja begitu!" jawab Sasuke kembali dengan wajah datarnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Sakura pamit karena sebentar lagi kelasnya akan di mulai. Sasuke mengangguk dan Sakura meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

.

.

"Hinata!" panggilan Sakura saat melihat sahabatnya tengah tertunduk di tangga darurat sebelah kelas berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura yang begitu panik melihat Hinata dengan kondisi demikian. Gadis berambut indigo itu menengadah dan masih dengan tangisannya. Hinata lalu memeluk tubuh Sakura. Sakura kini tidak kebingungan lagi. Ia kini mengerti akan kondisi Hinata. Tapi, ia tak bisa mengatakannya karena Sasuke menyuruhnya untuk merahasiakan semuanya. Hinata menangis sejadi-jadinya mengeluarkan emosi yang selama ini ia tahan.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau menangis tapi sebaiknya kau hentikan Hinata. Sebentar lagi kelas di mula!i" kata Sakura sambil mengusap pelan punggung Hinata. Hinata mengangguk dan ia menyeka semua air matanya. .

"Maaf Sakura, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu!" kata gadis itu dengan sedikit tersenyum. Sakura hanya membalas senyumannya. Mereka berdua kembali ke kelas untuk mengikuti perkuliahan selanjutnya.

.

.

"Sialan!" teriak Naruto sambil memukul loker miliknya. Sasuke hanya diam dan Kiba melohok melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Kiba penasaran. Mereka bertiga sedang mengambil pakaian olahraga masing-masing. Kali ini mereka akan melakukan test fisik.

"Kau tahu, Hinata mulai berani padaku!" jawab Naruto yang masih kesal. Kiba dan Sasuke diam. Mereka tak berani mengkomentari apapun. Sasuke sudah mengambil pakaian olahraganya dan ia berjalan meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba.

"Cepatlah, dosen sudah menunggu!" jawab Sasuke dingin dan ia keluar dari ruang tersebut. Kiba cepat-cepat mengambil pakaian olahraga miliknya dan ia bergegas menyusul Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto masih diam.

_D__ia kakakmu ya __S__asuke, awas saja bila ia berani mengambil __H__inata dariku.__A__aku takan segan tuk membunuhnya, _batin Naruto dengan seringgai di wajahnya.

.

.

Dan begitulah pada awalnya, Sakura masih tutup mulut. Ia mengetahui rahasia itu tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Sedangkan Hinata menjadi lebih sibuk daripada sebelumnya karena ia telah menjadi asisten dari Itachi. Itachi berusaha keras untuk membuat pertemuan Hinata dan Naruto menjadi lebih terhambat dengan segala tugas berat yang ia berikan pada Hinata. Kini, giliran Itachi yang lebih sering bertatap muka dengan Hinata. Setelah mengenal Itachi, hari-hari Hinata mulai kembali menemukan warnanya. Itachi yang pada awalnya menurut Hinata itu dingin dan menyebalkan, ternyata mempunyai sisi positif yang dapat membuat Hinata tersenyum. Itachi yang lembut dan cukup perhatian membuat gadis itu entah mengapa merasa nyaman berada di dekat pria itu. Dua minggu telah berlalu dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Di luar perkiraan Hinata sendiri,Naruto tiba-tiba menjadi baik padanya dan ia tidak mengomel apapun saat Hinata menolak secara halus ajakan untuk mereka berdua bertemu. Hinata senang semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Kini, Hinata, Sakura dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Anko-sensei. Tugas yang harus di kumpulkan sebelum jam empat sore. Hinata mengerjakannya dengan bersemangat begitu pula dengan Sakura. Sakura senang Hinata kembali menjadi seorang Hinata yang benar-benar ia kenal. Ya semenjak Hinata menjadi asisten Itachi-sensei, perubahan terlihat pada sahabatnya itu. Hinata menjadi murah senyum dan ia tak segan untuk menolong walaupun dengan lelaki sekalipun. Saat Sakura sedang berkecamuk dengan pemikirannya, tiba-tiba ada Karin and the gank berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sakura dan Hinata menoleh pada mereka bertiga.

"Aku tak menyangka di kelas kita ternyata ada emm seorang ayam kampus!" kata Karin yang membuat urat saraf di kepala Hinata muncul.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura yang mulai geram dengan perkataan Karin. Gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu hanya tersenyum seperti mengejek.

"Aku tidak berbicara padamu Sakura!" jawab Karin sambil melirik pada Hinata. Hinata menundukan kepala. Semua orang yang ada di kelas itu terdiam dan menoleh pada mereka.

"Kau mau merasakan pukulanku hah? Tarik kata-katamu!" kata Sakura yang sudah mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Namun Karin masih terlihat tidak takut.

"Kau sudah mempunyai Naruto, tapi kau masih saja mengejar Itachi-sensei. Murahan!" kata Karin dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata murahan. Semua orang mendengarnya dan mereka kaget dengan apa yang barusan Karin katakan. Sakura yang hendak melancarkan tinjunya terhenti ketika ia melihat sosok Itachi yang berdiri mematung di dekat pintu.

"Hinata, ikut aku!" kata itachi dingin dan segera berlalu. Hinata merasa sedikit lega karena Itachi tepat pada waktunya. Ia merasa terbebas dari penghakiman yang di lakukan Karin terhadapnya. Hinata segera membereskan buku-bukunya dan ia berlari menyusul Itachi. Kini, Hinata telah berada di ruangan Itachi.

"Apa kau mengerti maksud dari perkataan perempuan berambut merah tadi?" tanya Itachi yang kembali dengan raut wajah dinginnya. Suasana menjadi tegang bagi Hinata.

"A-aku tidak tahu!" jawab Hinata sekenanya. Itachi lalu menatap gadis itu.

"Berita itu sudah tersebar kemana-mana. Dan semua orang mempercayai bahwa aku mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu. Bahkan rekan-rekan dosenpun berkata demikian. Aku sudah mencoba menjelaskan pada mereka. Namun tak adayang percaya!" Itachi menghela nafasnya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk tak memberikan pendapat apapun.

"Lihat ini!" Itachi memperlihatkan sebuah sms pada handphone milikknya pada Hinata. Hinata terkaget dengan isi dari pesan singkat tersebut.

_H__alo __I__tachi-sensei_

_A__ku hanya ingin memperingatkanmu_

_J__angan karena kau seorang dosen, kau bisa berbuat seenaknya dengan kekasihku_

_K__alau kau mengabaikan peringatanku, ku pastikankan kesialan akan menghampirimu_

Hinata merasa kepalanya mendadak pusing. Ia selalu salah dalam bertindak apapun. Tangan kanannya mengepal pertanda ia sedang menahan amarah yang berkecamuk. Lagi-lagi Naruto, selalu saja pria itu mengusik hidupnya.

"Aku mengundurkan diri Sensei. Aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi padamu!" kata Hinata masih dengan wajah tertunduk. "A-aku minta maaf!" kata Hinata lirih dan air matanya kembali menetes. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan hendak keluar dari ruang tersebut namun segera di cegah oleh Itachi. Itachi memegang tangan Hinata yang membuat Hinata refleks menoleh pada Itachi.

"Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini. Bersamaku!" kata Itachi yang membuat mata Hinata membulat.

"A-apa maksudmu sensei?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku menyukaimu!"

.

.

Telinga Naruto terasa panas mendengar pengakuan dari kakak Sasuke tersebut. Ia, Sai, dan Kiba sedang mendengarkan perbincangan Hinata dan Itachi di balik pintu itu. Naruto yang geram, langsung memberikan intruksi pada kedua sahabatnya. Kiba dan Sai yang mengerti langsung pergi. Setelah itu, Naruto juga bergegas pergi karena mendengar Hinata akan keluar dari ruang tersebut.

Hinata diam tak menjawab. Ia begitu kaget dengan pengakuan senseinya. Hatinya ingin berkata 'ya' tapi pikirannya menolak. Ia masih menjadi kekasih Naruto. Ia tidak mungkin menghianati Naruto.

"Ano sensei, aku ada tugas yang harus aku kumpulkan pada Anko-sensei. Permisi!" kata Hinata langsung kembali berdiri dan ia bergegas untuk keluar. Itachi tak menahan Hinata lagi dan ia kembali berusaha untuk menetralkan perasaannya. Ia berpikir kembali apa yang telah ia ucapkan salah atau menyukai wanita yang telah mempunyai kekasih. Itachi sering mengelak akan perasaannya namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa membohongi lagi hatinya. Semakin lama semakin cintanya terjatuh pada tatapan mata lavender itu.

Hinata kembali berlari menuju kelasnya. Ia telah selesai mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei. Tak lama kemudian, gadis berambut indigo itu ada di depan kelasnya dan ia segera masuk. Hinata melihat Sakura yang masih perang debat dengan Karin. Saat ia telah mengumpulkan kertas itu, Karin langsung menariknya keluar dari kelas. Sakura langsung berusaha untuk mengikuti Hinata namun ia di hadang oleh ke dua orang teman Karin. Hinata terus di seret sampai ia berada di depan toilet pria. Hinata melihat ada dua orang lelaki yang sangat ia kenal. Kiba dengan tato berwarna merah pada kedua pipinya dan Sai, anak jurusan seni yang ia tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah teman Naruto. Hinata yang masih bingung langsung di dorong oleh Karin hingga ia jatuh terjerembab. Karin langsung menutup pintu itu dan ia menguncinya dari luar. Setelah itu Sai membawa papan dan menaruhnya di depan pintu toilet pria.

SEDANG DI BERSIHKAN

Hinata yang kaget langsung melihat ke arah luar. Sai, Kiba, dan Karin berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Halo sayang!" terdengar suara dari dalam. Hinata mengenalinya dan tampaklah pemuda berambut pirang dengan model blonde itu berjalan mendekatinya. Naruto tidak sendiri, ia bersama seorang petugas pembersih toilet. Hinata mulai berfirasat buruk.

"A-pa yang akan kau la-kukan Na-naruto?" tanya Hinata ketakutan. Naruto kembali menyeringgai dan semakin mendekatkan dirinya dengan Hinata. Hinata menjauh namun ia sudah berada di pojok toilet tersebut. Naruto lalu menarik tangan Hinata dan ia mendorong Hinata hingga gadis itu kembali terjatuh. Hinata melihat ada closet duduk dam shower. Naruto lalu menutup pintu itu dan segera membuka celananya. Terlihat jelas batangnya yang sudah berdiri tegak.

"Kita sudah lama tak melakukannya!" kata Naruto setengah telanjang. Sementara penjaga yang ada di luar mulai terlihat berkeringat.

"Jangan dekati aku!" kata Hinata membentak. Namun, suara Hinata membuat Naruto semakin bergairah. Naruto menghimpit tubuh gadis itu dengan kakinya dan berusaha memasukan penisnya ke dalam mulut Hinata. Hinata yang dalam posisi duduk dan terjepit tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengelak. Namun tenaga Naruto lebih kuat. Dan penis itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam mulut kecil Hinata.

"Ah enak sayang!" desah Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pantatnya. Gadis itu menangis menerima perlakuan Naruto. Hinata hampir muntah saat penis Naruto lebih masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Namun Naruto segera menghentikannya.

"Ayo kita lakukan sayang!" kata Naruto dengan senyuman picik. Ia membuka satu persatu kancing baju Hinata membuat branya terlihat. Naruto lalu melepas bra itu dan ia segera menyerang payudara milik Hinata. Mau tidak mau Hinata mendesah karena salah satu organ intimnya di permainkan Naruto. Naruto yang merasa menang langsung membuka celana jeans milik Hinata. Ia juga membuka kaos miliknya. Mereka berdua kini telah berbugil ria.

Dengan tak sabar, Naruto langsung memasukkan penisnya pada vagina milik Hinata. Vagina itu masih kering dan membuat Hinata kesakitan.

"Hentikan Narutooo!" teriak gadis itu. Namun Naruto tak memperdulikannya. Penisnya terus merangsek masuk. Vagina yang masih sempit itu membuat tubuh Naruto melayang dan nafsunya membludak. Hinata mengumpat terus dalam hatinya atas perbuatan Naruto yang sangat kasar. Akhirnya, setelah vagina itu sedikit basah, Naruto mulai melakukan hubungan sex itu. Ia mulai menggoyang-goyangkan pinggulnya dengan cepat. Hinata terus merintih kesakitan tapi sepertinya telinga Naruto tuli, Sama sekali tak mengindahkan gadis itu. Naruto menikmati hubungan persetubuhannya. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menangis meratapi nasibnya. Hinata merasa ia sungguh rendah.

Naruto lalu melepaskan penisnya dan membalikkan tubuh Hinata untuk melakukan doggy style. Pemuda itu kembali menancapkan batangnya dan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Ia lalu menarik rambut Hinata.

"Cepat katakan kalau kau mencintaiku!" kata Naruto masih dengan menikmati permainan sexnya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya dan air matanya terus mengalir.

"Cepat!" bentak Naruto sambil menarik lebih kencang rambut panjang indigo milik Hinata. Dan "Plakk" ia memukul bokong indah milik gadisnya itu lalu meremasnya.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto!" lirih Hinata pelan. Suaranya bergetar pengaruh dari tangisannya. Naruto masih tak puas.

"Aku tidak mendengarmu sayang!" kini giliran tangan kanan Naruto meremas habis payudara Hinata. Dan ia melepaskan rambut Hinata. Naruto mempercepat gerakannya dan "Plakk" kembali ia memukul pantat Hinata cukup keras sampai berwarna merah.

"Aku mencintaimu!" teriak Hinata dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam tangisannya. Naruto akhirnya lebih mempercepat gerakannya karena sebentar lagi ia akan mengeluarkan spermanya.

"Ah aku keluar!" dan akhirnya sperma itu meluncur di dalam vagina gadis itu. Hinata kaget karena Naruto berani mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam. Naruto tersenyum puas sambil melepas penisnya. Ia kini bersandar pada dinding toilet. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya menangis tak berdaya. Naruto menang.

.

.

Itachi bolak-balik di bawah sebuah pohon. Ia menunggu Hinata untuk ia antar pulang. Itachi agak khawatir dengan gadis itu. Firasat buruk tengah mengerayangi fikirannya. Ia terus memperhatikan pintu keluar dari fakultas itu namun tak kunjung gadis itu ia temukan.

.

.

Naruto keluar dari toilet tersebut di ikuti oleh Hinata dan penjaga toilet itu. Hinata tampak kacau meskipun pakaiannya kembali rapih dan rambutnya tidak acak-acakan lagi. Naruto lalu memegang tangan Hinata. Ia membisikan kata maaf karna telah menyakiti Hinata. Tapi Hinata diam. Kebencian terhadap Naruto sedikit demi sedikit mulai nampak dalam hatinya.

"Hinata!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink sebahu itu berlari menuju arah mereka berdua. Naruto biasa dengan cengirannya dan Hinata hanya tertunduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Hinata? Karin tak berbuat macam-macam padamu kan?" tanya Sakura dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"Hinata sedari tadi bersamaku. Kami duluan Sakura. Jaa-ne" kata Naruto sambil menarik tangan Hinata. Hinata hanya mengikuti sedangkan Sakura masih terbengong. Ia sangat yakin Karin menarik tubuh Hinata. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia bersama Naruto? _Mungkin Naruto menyelamatkan Hinata dari Karin, baguslah, _ pikir Sakura. Ia pun bergegas keluar dari fakultas itu.

Setelah lama menunggu, Itachi melihat gadis itu. Namun Itachi kecewa karena Hinata tengah di rangkul oleh kekasihnya, Naruto. Naruto yang menyadari keberadaan Itachi dengan jahil mencolek begitu saja payudara Hinata yang membuat Itachi merasakan kemarahan yang amat sangat. Untung saja suasana kampus sudah sepi dan Hinata hanya diam tak memberikan respon apapun. Mereka berdua menghilang dari pandangan Itachi. Itachi mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan menyumpahi pemuda berambut pirang dengan model blonde itu.

_Kurang ajar, kita lihat saja nanti,_ batin Itachi.

**TBC**


End file.
